


Everything To Me

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dependency, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I feel like I should put more tags but idk, I've never written a kiss scene before don't judge me, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: If Jiho is the moon then Kyung is the sun. He needs the sun to shine. He needs Kyung to live.Kyung means too much to Jiho for him to endanger their relationship with his feelings for him.But that doesn't stop said feelings from existing anyways.





	Everything To Me

If Jiho is the moon then Kyung is the sun. He needs the sun to shine.  
Behind the illustrious leader of Block B stands Park Kyung, the sun to Zico's moon, the oasis to his desert, the rainbow sprinkles to his vanilla ice cream.

Park Kyung who knows what makes him tick, knows him in and out and can read him like an open book.  
Park Kyung who knows how to calm him down, who knows how to drag him out of the studio when he's been in there for too long, when it begins to take a toll on his health.

Jiho needs Kyung. He's what keeps his feet firmly planted on the ground, rooted in reality.  
Without him, he can't function. He keeps him sane.

So it's no small wonder that somewhere along the line he fell for him, he fell for his best friend with the bright smile, and he fell hard.  
He can't go a day without seeing him, without hearing his voice.

Because in a life where everyone expects perfection from you, it can be easy to lose your grip on reality and become a mindless tool for the media and the company.  
But Kyung is like a lighthouse in a storm, he's always there when Jiho needs him.

Sometimes Jiho wonders if he means as much to Kyung as Kyung does to him. If Kyung also thinks back fondly at the evenings they've spent in the studio, just the two of them, talking and enjoying each others company. If Kyung also sometimes wishes they could be more.

But Jiho is sure Kyung doesn't know how much he means to him. He tries his hardest to hide his longing, playing everything off as nothing more than fanservice. Because no one can know he's in love with his best friend.

But sometimes Kyung catches him staring, and he stares back. He stares Jiho right in the eye and his gaze is so intense that Jiho can barely hold it. After a few seconds, they both look away and life goes on as if nothing happened.

Jiho tells himself that Kyung will never love him back, he isn't good enough. In all honesty, he wonders why Kyung stuck with him for so long. He knows he can be difficult and demanding, and he admits that he hasn't always been the nicest person he could be. But Kyung always comes back. Even when Jiho yells at him and tells him to get out, even when they fight like cats and dogs. 

Because maybe Kyung does know to some extent how much Jiho depends on him.

But he can't possibly know the depths of Jiho's love for him because he's done everything to cover it up. If Kyung knew, he would leave Jiho alone, he'd be disgusted with him. And without Kyung, Jiho knew he would self-destruct.

Which is why Jiho restrains himself when Kyung visits him in the studio, when he sits close to him on the sofa, when he falls asleep, exhausted from a day of hard work, his lips parted and his hair tousled, his face the absolute picture of serenity. Jiho wants to reach out and touch him, he wants to kiss him, to make him his. But he doesn't. Because he doesn't want to ruin everything. He can't lose what they have, it's too important to him.

He does stare though. He gazes at Kyung like he was the most exquisite artwork, committing every detail of his face to memory. He's still staring as Kyung's eyes open and he looks back at him, eyes glazed and tired. Quickly he averts his gaze, cheeks darkening slightly. 

He was almost caught. He needs to be more careful.

He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice Kyung getting up. But his train of thought abruptly stops when Kyung sits on him, looking him right in the eye. He just has one moment to take in Kyung's determined face before a soft pair of lips touches his and oh my gosh, Kyung is kissing him, what the fuck. Jiho can't think, his mind is a mess, all his senses are dulled and the only thing he can focus on is the feel of Kyung's lips on his. 

He melts into the kiss, biting at Kyung's lips prompting him to part them slightly, giving Jiho access to his mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance and Jiho feels lightheaded. Kyung tastes like vanilla and coffee. He's probably dreaming. When they finally break apart to breathe, Jiho finds himself once again staring at Kyung. His hair is messy and his face is tinted red, lips parted and swollen. His pupils are blown and his breath is coming in short heavy pants. He's absolutely perfect. If this is a dream, Jiho never wants to wake up. 

He is once again startled out of his thoughts by Kyung placing a hand on his cheek. And then Kyung proceeds to tell Jiho how much he had pined for him, how he had also thought he wasn't good enough, how he'd viewed himself as nothing more than a shadow to the great Zico. Jiho just stared at him, gaping. Kyung must have interpreted his silence wrongly because he began to get up, muttering an apology. Jiho is quick to stop him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a hug.

Jiho tells Kyung that he couldn't be more wrong, he is everything to him. Without him, there is no Zico. He still can't believe this is actually happening, he'd gone ages harbouring a crush he thought would never be requited only to find out that Kyung loved him from the start, from the moment he laid eyes on him. 

Kyung seems equally surprised that Jiho loves him too. He tells Jiho how much he'd always wanted to kiss him, but never dared to. Until today, that is. 

Jiho asks Kyung if he's dreaming, at which Kyung simply laughs and lays down on the couch, pulling Jiho down to lie by him. And they lie there together, drifting off to sleep and everything is perfect.

And when morning comes, Jiho wakes up to Kyung next to him, his head on his chest. Once again he stares at him, but this time, his gaze is not guarded and wary, afraid of being caught. It's happy and soft and filled with love. This isn't a dream. Kyung moves a bit to be more comfortable and Jiho smiles. This is how it should be. Jiho and Kyung, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am don't judge me  
> Hope you enjoyed whatever this was  
> Tbh the tenses are kinda weird  
> Idek  
> Also, rainbow sprinkles are the best thing you can eat with vanilla ice cream, fite meh


End file.
